


The One Where Nursey's Family Is Famous

by Lukutoukka



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Dex finds out by accident that Nursey is part of THE Nurse family. Nursey isn't enthoused.





	The One Where Nursey's Family Is Famous

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke. We were looking up real life hockey players to have a weight/height comparison and someone was like "There's actually a Nurse playing in the NHL.", I looked up his wikipedia and well.

Dex finds out by accident.

He’s studying with Nursey, when Nursey’s phone beeps. Somehow, Nursey’s phone ended up closer to Dex than Nursey, and when Nursey casually says: ”Oh, I think I waited for that text. Could you hand me my phone, bro?” of course, Dex hands him the phone.

Reflexively, Dex glances at the screen, which declares Nursey has a new message from “Darnell <3”.

“Boyfriend?” Dex asks, trying hard to keep his voice neutral. He  _ thinks _ that he isn’t wrong about this thing between them, thinks that what they have is the most serious romantic relationship he’s ever been in, even though they aren’t officially in a relationship at all. Thinks that he and Nursey are on the same page about this, even though they haven’t talked about it. Yet. 

But what if he’s wrong?

Nursey knocks his ankle into Dex’s and casually says: “Nah, cousin. He put the heart as a joke.”

Dex suppresses his sigh of relief. “Oh, another Nurse? He as pretty as you are? Or prettier?”

Nursey shoots Dex a look he can’t decipher and asks a question about the essay they’re trying to write. 

Dex lets himself be pulled back into homework, and it’s only later, at the Haus, that his brain catches up with what he said.  _ Darnell Nurse. _

He knows that name. Why does he know - oh.

A quick google search confirms that yes, indeed, Darnell Nurse is a professional hockey player, currently with the Edmonton Oilers. High draft pick. More or less exactly a year older than Nursey. A cousin who won the silver medal at the 2018 Winter Olympics with the Canadian Women’s Hockey team. A sister who plays professional basketball. Both of them the same age as Nursey. Father a former wide receiver in the Canadian Football League, one uncle a former “star quarterback” in the NFL, another a musician. 

Holy shit.

Dex is still staring at wikipedia when Nursey comes back and, god help him, but he really doesn’t think it through, before he says: “Say, Nursey, is there a lot of familial pressure to do better than your cousins or is it more chill?”

Nursey turns to stone.

Dex doesn’t even notice at first, he’s preoccupied with Darnell’s stats and wondering whether or not he’s expected to cheer for whatever team Darnell’s playing on when he’s Nursey’s partner. Which is the point is brain goes fuzzy, because he just casually thought about a long-term thing with Nursey where the long-term thing was just a side note. He takes a moment to catch his breath, which is when he notices that Nursey is standing stock still in the middle of their room.

“Nursey?” he asks. “What’s wrong?”

Nursey shakes his head and finally moves to sit on his bunk. His “nothing” is very chill and very fake. Dex blinks at him for a second and then his brain catches on and he really is an asshole sometimes, isn’t he? He immediately gets up from his desk and sits his stupid ass next to Nursey, close enough that their shoulders are almost touching, but not quite.

“That wasn’t very convincing, Derek. I’m sorry I said that, I bet it isn’t easy with a family like that.”

Nursey lets out a breath and leans into Dex. Dex wraps an arm around him. “Everyone always forgets about me when they learn about my family. Like, they’re talking to me, but all they’ll do is ask questions. About Darnell, or Uncle Don and Uncle Rich and all I am to them is a means to information. Sometimes they’ll google stuff to ask me specific stuff, you know? And almost everyone asks if it hurts that my ‘girl cousin’ -” he makes air quotes here “- is better at hockey than me.”

He sounds tired more than anything else. Dex tightens his arm around Nursey’s shoulder, pulls them a little closer together.

“Well,” Dex says. “You’re gonna forever be my favourite Nurse, no question.” He drops a kiss on Nursey’s temple and thinks  _ fuck it _ . They’ll have to talk about it someday, no? “That is,” he continues and feels Nursey stiffen again under his arm, hurries to carry on. “You know what I just wondered, looking at Darnell’s wikipedia? If, when we’re like, married or something, I’ll have to cheer for the Oilers. Because fuck the Oilers.”

Nursey turns to look at Dex, face serious. Dex’s heart tries its best to jump out of his chest. 

“ _ When _ we are married or something?” he asks, immediately zeroing in on that one word that has the possibility to make or break - everything. Dex can only nod.

“Bold words, Poindexter. I like it. I might even consider taking your name.”

Dex can’t help but grin and breathe a sigh of relief. “What if I want to become a Nurse?” he asks and Nursey grins back.

“Yeah? William Jacob Nurse? Think that sounds good?”

And really, how could Dex do anything but kiss him at that?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos & make me smile, leave a comment & make my day.
> 
> Or come visit me at [tumblr!](http://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
